


Squeaky Clean

by camerasparring



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: Richie and Eddie get a hotel room for their anniversary and put that giant window to good use.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 342





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda lost it on this one, uh. Enjoy :) Request from a lovely person on Twitter.

“Holy _shit_ , this is a fuckin’ view.” 

Eddie whistles at the city below him, pointy skyscrapers and tiny little ant people from the 67th floor. 

“You got a sweet mouth on you, Kaspbrak,” Richie laughs, feeling tipsy and happy, but still inspecting the bottle of champagne that’s dunked into one of those metal bowl thingies they give you when they think you’re fancy. And fuck, if they can afford this place, Richie figures they probably _should_ be fancy. 

Maybe Eddie. He’s smartly tucked into a tight suit from their candlelit dinner. Flushed from the steak and the drinks and fabulously interesting conversation. Wandering along the wall of windows and checking out his own reflection. Cute as a fucking button. 

Hot as shit. And super duper fancy.

So Richie, kinda, like, _loses_ it. But Eddie massaged his soft cock in his pants for ten minutes on the car ride back, so he’s calling that enthusiastic consent. 

Richie starts with pinning, then mauling, then lots of licking, and then a little tongue burn from the five o’ clock shadow that leads to more mauling, because Eddie kicks up his hips and _grinds_ their cocks together through their pants and Richie has to _bite_ him. They’re more-than-dry humping against the window when Richie finally manages to spin Eddie around and push him face first into the reflective glass. 

“ _Rich_ ,” Eddie sighs, and Richie’s _mouth_ fucking waters. He moves in close. Lip to the shell of Eddie’s ear.

“Tell me what you want, Eds.”

“God, fuck you,” Eddie hisses, smearing his cheek on the glass. The fabric of his suit crinkles between them. “Fuck _me_ , please.” 

“Yeah, baby?” 

“Oh god, _Richie_ ,” Eddie whines, throwing his hips back to rub his ass on Richie’s dick. Richie’s fingers dig into Eddie’s wrists. “ _Shit,_ yes, _yes_ , hold me down and fuck me and come in me, Richie.”

Eddie’s bouncing desperately in his lap, wiggling for it, and Richie fucking _laughs_ because he’s absolutely delighted in love and because Eddie is so needy for his dick he’s _vibrating_ through two layers of clothes in front of a window where anyone could look up and see them. 

He shoves off Eddie’s suit jacket and pants while Eddie watches and eggs him on, hands still planted on the glass, even though Richie didn’t _ask_. And fuck, he’s going to fuck that beautiful, pale body and hope that the whole world can see how good he has it. How goddamn lucky Richie Tozier got in life. 

Eddie’s clothes go on the chair. Bottle of lube in the suitcase. Unzipping is all he really needs. It’s moment to moment so he doesn’t break apart. 

He can’t really focus on Eddie begging, or Eddie’s fingers clenching back and forth against the glass, or the fog from Eddie’s panting breaths. Not until he’s inside. Then he’ll let himself go. 

Eddie thrusts back hard onto his fingers, one at a time, and Richie cradles his hip and licks over his neck and back and notches in his spine and dips his free fingers into Eddie’s mouth and _tugs_. A line of come streaks the glass already, but Eddie thrusts forward again to double over it, and Richie watches with fascination while he takes two fingers from both ends. 

It’s all filthy squelching and slurping and giggling and groaning. 

“I’m gonna give it to you so good, Eds,” Richie says, a little out of his mind, and Eddie bangs a fist on the window. Richie dislodges his fingers, but just from Eddie’s mouth. 

“I know you want this ass,” Eddie says with a blissed-out smile, and Richie snorts into his ear. Eddie presses his forehead to the window with a breathy laugh. “I’m trying here, Richie, but I’m also, like-”

“No, no, I know, it’s- you’re really fucking hot, I’m kinda losing my cool,” Richie laughs back. He was playing it so dominant before, but Eddie sees right through him. 

“Okay, okay,” Eddie says, shifting on his feet, hands slipping a little down the glass, “I’m ready, though, god, put it in me.”

Richie slowly moves his fingers and lubes himself up, rubbing some over Eddie’s hole. Eddie groans, bucking forward, so Richie throws the rest of the bottle clear across the room and lines himself up. 

When he pushes in, they take a breath in tandem, and Richie feels connected in every way, like he always does when they do this, because he’s a sappy fucker. His favorite part about this position is how Eddie’s head always falls back against his chest, just the right height to thump over his heart. Richie rubs over the curve of Eddie’s ass with his palms as he waits. 

“Your-” Eddie gasps in some air. He’s fucking _shaking_. “Your dick- it’s.”

“Perfect? Amazing? Life-changing?” Richie supplies. Eddie shakes his head.

“So fucking _fat_.” 

Richie’s hips twitch. “Oh my god, _Eds_ -”

“Feels so good in me.”

“Yeah?” Richie’s gonna lose it. He’s really gonna lose it. Eddie’s moaning and writhing and Richie snaps his hips voluntarily and then again and again until he’s pounding Eddie into the glass. 

“Oh fuck, _yeah_ , god, it’s so deep in me, keep fucking me.”

“I’m fuckin- I’m fucking you,” Richie pants, really putting his back into it, slamming Eddie’s dick into the glass, and he can fucking _see_ it, the reflection affords him that dirty opportunity, and it’s a goddamn sight to behold. 

“Can you- is that- are you watching?” Eddie says, turning his head quick. Richie catches him, slowing them down to lick into Eddie’s mouth, because Eddie loves kissing, and Richie loves kissing _Eddie_ and the wet slide is fantastic. 

“I’m watching, baby, fuck, you look so good, bouncing on my dick.” 

Eddie turns back to smile at him in the glass. His ass snaps back harder and Richie watches him bite his lip. 

“You’re gonna make me come, Richie,” Eddie moans, and Richie’s legs almost give out. 

Eddie _knows_ he loves that. Riche will get off on making Eddie come untouched alone, and especially while it’s his dick instead of his fingers, since he lacks the dexterity, and _especially_ while he’s watching it all happen in front of him, a pretty, perfect picture of a flush, slutty Eddie Kaspbrak aching for Richie Tozier’s hot, fat cock shoved up his ass. 

“ _Yeah_ ,” Richie groans, because he wants to give Eddie what he wants, and Eddie loves _talking_ , “Yeah, yeah, take that dick, you love it, Eddie.”

“I fucking _love_ it, oh my god I’m gonna come so _hard_.”

Richie slams his hips, the _slap slap slap_ ricocheting off the glass and Eddie giggles with it. Richie’s brain soars. How is he so fucking _cute_?

“Richie, _Rich_ -”

“Baby, what? Whatever you want, you gonna come?”

Eddie nods his head down where it’s starting to hang. The closer he gets to orgasm the less cohesive he is, but Richie knows him. He knows what he wants.

“Hold me, ho- _god_ put your hands on me-”

“C’mon,” Richie grunts out, pressing in deep and shimmying as close as he can, then wrapping big hands around inside of Eddie’s thighs. He’s not touching his dick but he’s holding all around it, slamming their hips together as his dick slides in and out. Eddie loves to be pressed together, held tight, feel Richie all over while he fucks into him, tight and fast. 

“Ah- _ha_ \- oh- baby, okay, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come-”

“Yeah, come for me, I’m close,” Richie moans, biting at Eddie’s shoulder and watching Eddie start to shoot on the mirror. It’s streaks of white over the darkening sky. Richie feels light-headed with need. 

“ _Fuck,_ Eddie, that’s so fuckin’ beautiful-”

“Rich,” Eddie moans, clenching, fluttering, and Richie hisses, loud into Eddie’s ear, jackhammering inside and coming deep. 

“Holy shit, holy fucking _shit_ , holy shit,” Eddie’s rambling quietly as Richie presses in, again and again, crooked and gentle, shoving him into the glass after both their arms give out. 

“Your- mouth,” Richie pants, mouthing lazy kisses over Eddie’s back, “you fuckin’ mouth, Kaspbrak.” 

“You fucking love my mouth,” Eddie huffs, and when their eyes meet again in the window, his eyes shine with the burgeoning lights of the city. 


End file.
